1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacture field of a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a connector and a connecting structure of a flexible flat cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mass produced connector structures for connecting a flexible flat cable (FFC) are generally divided into two types: one of which is a common connector without special clamping design and this connector is easily released to result in the malfunction of the product in use; and the other one of which is that the FFC has two ear hooks on two sides thereof and the connector is designed with two bosses for engaging with the two ear hooks, respectively. Although this design solves the problem of releasing easily, there are three problems: Firstly, a mould is needed to manufacture the FFC with the two ear hooks, and the high manufacture precision for the FFC is needed, resulting in the increase of the cost. Secondly, the ear hooks on the two sides of the FFC will increase the width of the FFC, so as to result in the waste of material and the increase of the product cost. Thirdly, in use, the operator must assure that the ear hooks of the FFC have been engaged with the bosses, if fail to do this, the result is that the ear hooks of the FFC only loosely engage with the bosses, which will result in bad signal transmission, so as to influence the mounting reliability substantially.